En mis zapatos
by TutsiPop
Summary: 03/12/2015 Cap. 2 Editado (ya estan los guiones) Kendall Perkins se encontraba defraudada, otra vez sus padres la habían dejado sola. Nunca pensó que el encuentro con la Sra. Buttowski en el supermercado cambiaría tanto su vida y una serie de cenas familiares la ponian en los zapatos de cada uno de los integrantes de esa peculiar familia (mucho humor) Kendall/Kick
1. Chapter 1

EN MIS ZAPATOS

SUPERMERCADO DE MELLOBROOK, 23 ̊C

Suspiro por tercera vez, mientras recordaba lo que decía esa estúpida nota por decima ocasión.

"… _querida, era importante, nos vemos en un par de días. Papá y mamá"_

Otra vez se habían ido, otra vez estaba sola, y otra vez tenía que hacer la despensa sin la ayuda de nadie. Tomó varios platillos de cena congelada del refrigerador gigante, sabía cocinar muy bien, pero esta última semana habían tenido exámenes muy importantes y estaba cansada. Y lo curioso de todo esto es que casi todas las noches, mientras estudiaba; pensaba que era buena idea decirle a su madre que sería lindo hacer _lasagna_ para terminar una semana estresante. Y mírenla ahí, comprando una cena congelada, otra vez.

Cuanto extrañaba las deliciosas comidas de su abuela, no importaba la hora en que llegara, siempre tenía comida recién hecha, caliente y deliciosa. De ella aprendió el arte culinario. Pero ya no estaba, el día que murió, se dio cuenta que nada volvería a ser igual. Y como siempre, tuvo razón.

Su padre siempre fue el que viajaba, y su madre pocas veces lo acompañaba, y cuando lo hacía, la dejaban con su abuela. Eso le agradaba. Pero desde que murió, su madre convirtió su luto en trabajo, al principio la excuso diciéndose a si misma que era normal, que le dolía haber perdido a la abuela y escondía su dolor en el trabajo, pero ya habían pasado 9 años y cada día sabia menos de ellos.

Si, su familia tenía dinero, los regalos en navidad eran una montaña de excentricidades… ella solo deseaba que pasaran una navidad completa a su lado.

Esperaba en la fila de la caja y bufaba, en verdad estaba cansada y aun tenía que esperar a que la Sra. Cicarelli pagara con un montón de monedas de baja denominación

-¿qué frustrante no crees? – escucho tras de sí, volteo de inmediato y se encontró con la agradable sonrisa de la Sra. Buttowski, ella asintió apenada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando en su familia? – es una lástima que no tengan cajas especiales para gente con demencia senil, habríamos salido desde hace horas – la rubia ahogo una carcajada, respetaba a los mayores pero la Sra. Cicarelli sobrepasaba los estándares de la paciencia.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la caja de "Pago único con tarjeta de crédito" estaba casi vacía

-que mal – se lamento mientras veía como se le escapaba una oportunidad de salvación. La pelirroja madre dirigió su mirada y su rostro llenó de alegría

-¡qué buena idea has tenido Kendall! – y la jaló hacia la caja vacía

-pe… pero Sra. Buttowski, yo no tengo tarjeta de crédito

-pues yo sí y no quiero volverme igual que esa anciana mientras espero en la fila, vamos, pagare por tus cosas

La rubia se negó

-en verdad Sra. Buttowski, se lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo aceptar que me pagu…

-Kendall Celeste Perkins, dame las cosas que vas a comprar en este instante! – dijo en tono autoritario. La rubia solo se las dio con un dejo de miedo. Sabía que no debía discutir con una madre que gritara su nombre completo – gracias. Ahora, señorita podría cobrar todo esto por favor y también lo de la jovencita

Kendall sonrió agradecida mientras volteaba a ver la antigua fila en la que estaban. La Sra. Cicarelli seguía contando las monedas y la cajera golpeaba su cara contra el monitor. Un ángel con afro pelirrojo la había salvado.

Tomo las bolsas de papel, se encaminaron hacia la salida, tuvo una agradable conversación con su vecina, hablaron de tantas cosas, el cine, arte, recetas de cocina. Hasta que llegaron a sus casas, estaban despidiéndose y prometiendo continuar con la plática cuando un tornado blanco y rojo salió disparado de la puerta principal de la residencia Buttowski golpeándolas y tirándolas al suelo

-¡CLARENCE!

-¡CLARENCE!

Gritaron las dos en unísono

-ese niño – bufó molesta la pelirroja madre – ¿estás bien Kendall? – la joven asintió mientras se agachaba a recoger sus cosas y las de su vecina – juro que un día ese niño me va a matar de un susto – Kendall sonrió, Clarence ya no era un niño, ya era todo un adulto joven de 18 años, pero para ella siempre será el pequeño niño de 1.20 de estatura aunque ya roza los 1.90… el tiempo y la pubertad habían sido muy generosos con el joven acróbata.

Kendall recogió del suelo lo que parecía un sobre de placas de _lasagna _

-¿Lasagna para la cena de hoy?

Honey sonrió

-sí, son las favoritas de la familia y ustedes van a cenar… ¿cena congelada de rosbif y zanahorias?

La rubia la miro un poco asustada, el rostro de la madre se contrajo extrañada

-¿Qué esto Kendall?

La rubia sonrió nerviosa

-mi cena Sra. Buttowski

-¿Cómo que tu cena? ¿De qué hablas? – Kendall suspiró derrotada y miro hacia el suelo apenada – no, no, no, no, no. ¿Te dejaron sola otra vez?

La joven asintió despacio

-pero apenas llegaron esta semana, yo vi cuando del taxi bajaron muchas maletas, pensé que ya quedarían mucho más tiempo.

Kendall se empezó a sentir muy incómoda, la pelirroja se dio cuenta – sabes que… ven a cenar con nosotros

La chica levanto de un golpe su cara, ¿estaba hablando en serio? ¿Cenar en la casa que alberga al depravado-pervertido de Brad, a la psicópata reina de belleza de Brianna, pero sobre todo de ese remedo acróbata de circo de Clarence Buttowski?

-_¡no gracias! _– pensó de inmediato, pero antes de que las palabras salieran de su ser, la Sra. Buttowski ya le estaba gritando desde su cocina que llegara a las 7pm

Volvió a suspirar cansada. No estaba muy feliz con la idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche era agradable, la cena no tanto. A pesar de que en verdad tenía ganas de comer una cena familiar, prefería pasar la velada sola que con esa bola de freaks. No señor, Kendall Perkins prefiere estar sola que mal acompañada.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Buttowski, la familia se encontraba a punto de empezar a comer, de no ser por la madre que no les permitía

-mamá, por favor, ya comamos, no vendrá – le recalco fuertemente una joven de dorados caireles, sus ojos azules eran enmarcados con una hermosas, pero falsas, pestañas. En verdad era hermosa, pero fría como estatua de hielo.

-Brianna tiene razón querida – le apoyo el padre Buttowski, unas canas ya se asomaban por los costados de su escaso cabello – si quisiera venir ya estuviera aquí

Honey suspiro derrotada

-bien, empecemos… Kick, ayúdame a traer la ensalada, Brianna, ayuda a servir… Brad, deja de picarte la nariz por favor – terminó diciendo asqueada

Kick se burlaba por lo bajo y acompaño a su madre, a pesar de que no platicaban mucho le era muy agradable pasar tiempo en silencio con ella. Era muy amorosa, y aunque rompiera miles de cosas en el vecindario, ella siempre lo apoyaba y curiosamente sus trajes aparecían siempre remendados y limpios en su closet. Era una buena madre. Entonces la vio, aquella compañera rubia cenaba sola en la mesa de la cocina de su casa. No se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo fijamente hasta que sintió la mano de su madre sobre su hombro

-no todos tienen la suerte de tener una familia unida como la nuestra Kick. – El joven temerario regreso su mirada a la rubia – recuerdo que era una niña tan dulce, tan educada, tan

-_hermosa _– dijo el castaño muy bajo, pero totalmente audible para su madre

-¿sabes qué? Lleva la ensalada, en seguido vuelvo… y no quiten el plato extra por favor

Honey salió rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió a paso largo a la casa de sus vecinos. Tocó fuerte mente la ventana llamando la atención de Kendall.

Saludo con la mano, esta se acerco a abrir la puerta

-te estamos esperando querida – dijo en tono meloso – ya estamos sirviendo, aun estas a tiempo de comer

-gracias Sra. Buttowski pero la verdad es que no quiero incomodar a su familia.

-Kendall por favor

-no gracias. Además ya cene

La pelirroja madre giró su vista al plato lleno de una mal cocinada carne de dudosa procedencia. Enarco una ceja y suspiro

-Kendall, si no me acompañas en este instante, le diré a Brad que venga por ti y te cargue con las manos sucias de mocos que se estaba sacando haces unos instantes, así que, tu decides. ¿Por las buenas o por las malas? – la rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

-iré por mi abrigo

5 minutos después la familia Buttowski cenaba alegremente y la joven Perkins evitaba a toda costa estar cerca de del mayor de los jóvenes

-y dime Kendall… ¿ya estas lista para la universidad?

La rubia asintió mientras limpiaba su boca con la servilleta – si señor Buttowski, tengo pensado ir a la Universidad de Johns Hopkins en Baltimore

-¿la universidad de Baltimore? – dijo sorprendida la madre

-sí, es la mejor universidad de neurocirugía, es eso o Harvard.

-¿Harvard? – dijeron los padres emocionados, la rubia volvió a asentir sonriendo

-Dios, no sabía que tuvieras la posibilidad de entrar en tan prestigiosas escuelas… Kendall es maravilloso, me siento muy orgullosa de ti

_Orgullosa de ti… orgullosa de ti… orgullosa de ti_

Esas palabras le llenaron el pecho de cariño y resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sintió como si mil brazos la protegían.

-y tu Kick ¿qué opciones tienes para la universidad hijo? – El acróbata levanto la cabeza – se que probablemente no tienes como opción Harvard, pero no nos has dicho que opciones enviaste para estudiar

-_hay sopas _– pensó

-Kick… - volvió a decir Harold un poco mas fuerte – ¿qué opciones de universidad tienes?

El joven castaño no sabía que decir, la verdad era que no tenía ninguna opción para estudiar, toda su vida se paso haciendo actos extremos porque siempre su sueño había sido ser un doble de riesgo, jamás pensó por su mente postularse para alguna universidad.

Las miradas de todos se posaron sobre él, hasta habían dejado de comer para saber su respuesta, el joven castaño estaba muy nervioso y empezó a sudar, de esta no se salvaba

-yo creo que si entraras al _Screen Actors Guild_, ¿verdad? – soltó la joven vecina

-¿perdón? – le dijo el acróbata

-sí, el sindicato de dobles de riesgo extremo, Kick ya me había dicho que quería entrar al sindicato de dobles de riesgo. Es la mejor opción que existe para estar en una película, es el Harvard de las acrobacias extremas.

-¿de verdad? – dijo Brianna extrañada

-si, leí que para entrar ahí es muy difícil, tienes que tener un curriculum muy bueno en acrobacias, luchas, caídas, karate, paracaidismo, agilidad y bueno… todos sabemos que Kick es excelente en todo eso… yo creo que si entraras ahí – le decía sonriendo pero al mismo tiempo los ojos de Kendall se abrían como indicándole que le siguiera la corriente

-ah! Si, si. Quiero entrar ahí

-haaaaaaaaa! Mi niño será actor de cine – grito emocionada Honey

-Kick, no sabía todo esto. Me sorprendes, creo que todos estos años de travesuras te va a ayudar para que tengas una carrera solida en lo que más te gusta. Hijo, estoy muy orgullo de ti. Pero, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?

-ha bueno, yo… yo – el castaño volvió a mirar a la rubia como buscando ayuda. Esta rodó los ojos

-es que estaba muy preocupado, él pensaba que no lo iban a apoyar

-¿QUE NO LO IBAMOS A APOYAR? Clarence, como se te ocurre pensar eso, hijo. Hagas lo que hagas siempre te vamos a apoyar.

-claro hijo – siguió el padre – si apoyamos a Brad en sus múltiples carreras universitarias inconclusas…

-¿inconclusas? – se pregunto Kendall

-arquitectura, ingeniería, leyes, biólogo, químico – dijo Brad enumerando con los dedos como si fuera un logro

Kick sonrió

-gracias mamá, gracias papá… tratare de tenerlos al tanto de lo que me digan.

Los padres se miraron orgullos de sus hijos, no eran perfectos, pero todos tenían un gran corazón. La rubia miro con algo de celos esas miradas, lo que ella daría por que sus padres la vieran con la mitad del amor que ellos profesan a los jóvenes. En eso sintió una fuerte mirada, era Kick, sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente, pero no desafiándola como en otras ocasiones, y de sus labios pudo leer que decía una y otra vez un muy discreto _"gracias" _

Kendall se sonrojo levemente y sonrió coqueta. Brianna veía divertida la escena desde su lugar. Brad seguía comiendo como pelón de hospicio, el no se había dado cuenta de nada.

La noche había terminado, las jóvenes rubias ayudaban a recoger la mesa mientras la Sra. Buttowski le guardada comida y postre a Kendall en varios recipientes, sabía que sus padres no estaban y lo último que quería era que muriera de hambre o intoxicarse con esas horribles cenas congeladas.

-muchas gracias por la cena Sra. Buttowski, en verdad me la pase muy bien con ustedes

-oh, linda. Deberías venir más seguido. Me agrada tu platica eres una joven muy inteligente – Kendall volvió a sonreír

-sabes mamá, las interrumpió la pequeña rubia – tal vez _Clarence _deba acompañar a Kendall a su casa. Ya es muy noche y no queremos que le pase algo

-pero mi casa está aquí junto

Honey entendió inmediatamente lo que su hija trataba de hacer

-tienes razón… ¡CLARENCE! – Gritó asustando a las jóvenes, este entró a la cocina de inmediato al escuchar a su madre – hijo deberías acompañar a Kendall a su casa, ya está muy obscuro para que una jovencita ande sola

-en serio mi casa esta a escasos metros – volvía a decir Kendall al verse ignorada por todos.

Kick suspiro y ayudo con los recipientes de comida, abrió la puerta de la cocina y con su mano le ofreció la salida a su compañera. Kendall no tuvo más opción, le dio un fuerte abrazo a la Sra. Buttowski y salió de ahí junto con el castaño.

Madre e hija rápidamente fueron a una ventana para ver a los jóvenes adultos, ella tan hermosa y refinada, sus cabellos rubios le llegaban a la cintura, el tiempo le había otorgado unas largas piernas, pero ya no era más alta que Kick, ahora más bien rozaba los 1.70

Nadie hubiera creído que Kick Buttowski alguna vez fuera tan alto, era delgado, si, pero tenía unos cuantos músculos que las acrobacias le regalaron por tanto esfuerzo que hacía. Su cabello era castaño y desaliñado, nunca le importo si estaba bien peinado, de hecho no le importaba tenerlo largo. Solo tuvo que cortarlo después de un incidente con goma de mascar que Gunther le escupió sin querer en un ataque de risa.

Llegaron a la puerta, Kendall abrió y se quedo en el escalón más alto de la entrada. Le gustaba estar a la altura de Kick, y este estaba parado en el césped. Se miraron algo apenados. Nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo sin discutir, era extraño, era in-creible, era…

-ya no usas lazo en tu cabello – soltó de pronto Kick

-¿he?

-que ya no usas ese lazo rosa en tu cabello

-ha… si. Un me día me di cuenta que se veía muy infantil. Ahora me gusta más recogido – dijo señalando el rodete que llevaba a mitad de su cabeza

-deberías soltarlo, te he visto… con el cabello suelto. Es muy bonito tu cabello cuando lo llevas suelto

La rubia se sonrojo a sobremanera. ¿Clarence la veía?

_\- Silencio incomodo -_

-sabes – volvió a decir Kick – yo… quiero agradecerte, me salvaste la vida ahí adentro

-no exageres

-no, en serio. Ya había escuchado sobre ese sindicato de actores. Y la verdad no creía que yo pudiera postularme para entrar

Kendall sonrió tiernamente, la mirada de Kick estaba en el suelo, se veía avergonzado

-siempre e creído que las cosas que haces son muy tontas y más cuando te la pasas aventándome o cayéndome encima. Pero ya hablándolo más seriamente, creo que eres un muy excelente acróbata. Si realmente quieres entrar solo envía un video con tus acrobacias, estoy completamente segura de que te aceptaran de inmediato

-gracias

-de nada Kick – y volvió a sonreír

El castaño de pronto sintió un calor en su interior, su sonrisa era hermosa y su manera de llamarle Kick era algo nuevo. Todo mundo le llamaba Kick, pero escucharlo de ella, se sentía como la cosa más maravillosa. Y no entendía porque le gustaba oírla

La rubia ya no sabía que mas hacer. Kick no decía nada, pero quería seguir teniéndolo ahí con ella. La plática aunque corta le había agradado mucho. Era agradable platicar sin gritarse.

De pronto le dio un ligero golpe con el pie al pie de Kick en modo de broma. Algo muy ligero.

Kick sonrió.

Él le devolvió el gesto pero con un ligero golpe en el brazo.

Kendall también sonrió

Tomo un mechón castaño rebelde que caía en la cara de Kick y lo estiro levemente

Los dos se sonreían tiernamente

Luego Kick la jalo de la ropa siguiendo el juego, pero no midió su fuerza y la estiro más fuerte de lo que pensó haciendo que la chica se acercara de golpe hacia el… sus rostros quedaron frente con frente

Los dos sentían su respiración y se miraban directamente a los ojos sorprendidos

Kendall por inercia, miedo o placer se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que su labio tocara el de Kick. Este al sentir el movimiento sin pensarlo movió sus labios dándole un beso rápido

Los dos se separaron con los ojos aun muy abiertos, sorprendidos por lo acababa de ocurrir

¡Se habían besado!

Al no saber qué hacer, Kendall entro rápidamente a su casa, cerró la puerta con candado y subió rápidamente a su habitación

Kick volteo hacia todos lados y también salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Cruzó la cocina dejando a una Honey y Brianna con los pelos de punta, habían visto todo desde la ventana.

Brad y Harold veían la televisión, ellos no se enteraron de nada.

Kick respiraba agitado en su cama, ella era su archienemiga, todavía hace un par de días habían peleado en clases, ella era la cerebrito anti diversión, ella era… era… su Némesis!

No debió besarla, ni siquiera debió acompañarla a su casa. Pero en verdad quería agradecerle por lo de la cena. Le había salvado el pellejo. Pero no era como para besarla.

De pronto escucho del otro de la venta una voz femenina

-_besé a Kick Buttowski… dios mío, besé a Kick Buttowski… _

Era ella, podía escucharla. Sus recamaras estaban alineadas y lo único que los separaba era un enorme árbol. Se escuchaba asustada, pero de alguna manera feliz. Y entonces se dio cuenta que él también se sentía feliz. Había besado a Kendall Perkins.

-Gunther no me va a creer esto.

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

03/12/2015

Hay por Dios, les pido una enorme disculpa. Por la hora en la que la subí, no me di cuenta que no estaban los guiones.

Ahora si, ya esta editado... DISFRUTEN!

CAPITULO 2

La reina de belleza

El torbellino blanco y rojo divisó a lo lejos a su fiel amigo… y Jackie.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar menos tiempo con él. Pero era honesto consigo mismo, jamás había visto Gunther tan feliz.

Era común verlos en todos lados, así que no se sorprendió al encontrarlos juntos tirados en el césped del parque

Paró casi de inmediato al tenerlos cerca, el rubio saludó con los ojos mientras su "bella" novia se sentaba para verlo mejor

-Gunther, no vas a creer lo que me sucedió ayer - dijo con rapidez casi sin parpadear

-¡REVIVISTE A UN MUERTO!

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

-entonces chocaste un auto

Kick rodó los ojos y Jackie se golpeaba la cabeza con la palma de su mano, Gunther podría ser un chico muy grande y parecer rudo, pero tenía una imaginación inigualable

-Perdón Kick, pero es que si revivieras a un muerto, sería algo fantástico

Kick al ver la cara de su amigo, se dirigió a la novia de este

-¿otra vez vio el maratón de _THE WALKING DEAD_? – Jackie asintió - como sea, no, no reviví a un muerto - Gunther bajo la cabeza decepcionado -como sea, anoche, por circunstancias que aun no entiendo… Pero, Besé a Kendall Perkins

Soltó el acróbata sin más rodeos, vio a sus amigos, imaginó que gritarían, de emoción, de terror o lo que fuera, pero no.

Al contrario, la pareja se le quedaba viendo de lo más normal, como si hubiera dicho que el clima era agradable.

De pronto, Gunther se volteo hacia su novia y estiró la mano

-¡Págame!

La castaña suspiró derrotada y sacó de sus bolsillos un billete de 20 dólares. Kick los vio algo molesto

-Jackie, ¿apostaste en mi contra?

-claro que no Kick - le respondió algo ofendida - yo aposte que nunca te darías cuenta de que estas enamorado de Kendall

Kick abrió muchos los ojos

-¿queeee? Es la verdad, serás el mejor acróbata doble de riego del mundo, pero en verdad, eres muy despistado en eso del amor

-nadie dijo que estuviera enamorado, solo que la besé - gritó molesto

La casta se dirigió en automático hacia su novio y estiró la mano

-aun no se da cuenta, regrésame mi dinero

-¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO, DIJE!... Y ya basta de sus… de sus... - Kick veía como sus amigos abrían mucho los ojos y le empezaban a hacer señas con las manos -… ella esta atrás de mi, ¿cierto?

La pareja asintió nerviosa, Kick quiso voltear, pero un fuerte golpe lo aventó contra el suelo.

Kendall lo había golpeado con su bolso de mano

-Eres un Idiota Clarence - dijo en tono bajo pero audible, y empezó a caminar a paso rápido.

Kick la vio irse, y una extraña punzada en el pecho le empezó a molestar

_-hay, sopas… _\- pensó mientras se sobaba el golpe

* * *

Una hermosa rubia contemplaba las cajas llenas de listones, trofeos y coronas que había ganado en los certámenes de belleza a los que asistia de pequeña. Había ganado muchos en su etapa infantil, pero al crecer se dio cuenta que ese mundo no era para ella, mas bien lo hacia para complacer a su madre. Cuando notó que se estaba perdiendo en ese mundo frívolo lleno de pelucas, uñas y pestañas falsas, decidió cortar de tajo todo eso y dedicarse a estudir.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde su último concurso de belleza, ya era hora de desaserse de todas esas cajas de recuerdos bizarros. Desempolvo una fotografía, se veía a si misma con un enorme vestido blanco con muchísimos holanes en la falda, un peinado gigantesco con caireles rematado con una corona de flores, plastas de maquillaje y uñas postizas (que si mal no recordaba, le dolían mucho)

Todo eso, simplemente para llenar el ego de su madre por ser reina de belleza.

Era estúpido. Muchas veces pensó que debió meterse ella a esos horrendos concursos y evitarle la pena a ella de no ganar. Por eso, en su último concurso corrió hacias los brazos de su madre desconsolada por el haber perdido y esta solo se limito a decirle:

-"_la próxima vez te pondré DIENTES postizos, ¡así ganarás!"_

Al escuchar eso, la rubia jaló su peluca y la arrojo al primer bote de basura que vio. Subió al auto de su padre y no volvió a hablarle a su madre en semnas, tenía tan solo 11 años de edad y ya había tomado una dura decisión.

Ahora se encontraba en el atico limpiando todos esos recuerdos, no sentía remordimiento.

Últimamente no sentía mucho por sus padres. De hecho, últimamente no sabía NADA acerca de sus padres, cada que se iban de viaje era como si se olvidaran de ella; ni una llamada, mensaje de voz, ni siquiera un texto… NADA.

A estas alturas con la tecnología tan avanzada, podrían verla si quisieran usando el facetime de su celular. Pero no, al parecer los señores Perkins olvidaban por completo que existía su hija.

Kendall terminaba de empacar todos los recuerdos que quedaban de su infancia en certámenes de belleza, tenía planeado convertir ese espacio del ático en un invernadero, pondría paneles solares y ese sería su nuevo refugio. Sus padres ni cuenta se darían de ello.

Dejo caer pesadamente las cajas y bolsas para basura llenas de sus recuerdos, los vio y suspiro… ¿Qué abría pasado si hubiera seguido ese camino? ¿Su madre sería diferente con ella? ¿La hubiera querido más si se hubiera convertido en reina de belleza?

_-probablemente no_ – dijo en voz baja para si misma, su madre era un caso muy especial. Dio media vuelta, decidida a dejar en la basura todos esos recuerdos malditos

-OH MY GOD! - fue lo único que pudo descifrar porque lo siguiente fue un chillido idéntico al que se escucha cuando pasan las uñas sobre un pizarrón.

Su tímpano nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Volvió la cabeza y pudo ver como Brianna Buttowski tomaba con fuerza uno de sus trofeos con una mano y la otra 2 de sus tiaras

-¿ESTO ES UN TROFEO PREMIUM? - volvió a chillar - Kendall asintió con la cabeza mientras se le enchinaba la piel al volverla a escuchar

-¿POR QUE TIENES UN TROFEO PREMIUM? - La rubia mayor rápidamente le tapo la boca

-si tu prometes no volver a chillar de esa manera, yo te prometo que te diré todo lo quieras, pero por lo que mas quieras deja ¡DE HACER ESO! - siseo amenazante

Brianna asintió

-bien - suspiro - cuando tenia más o meno años mi mamá me inscribió en un concurso de belleza infantil, fue divertido, lo admito. Pero mi gran error fue haberlo ganado.

-¿bromeas? Yo gane mi primer concurso hasta como la tercera ocasión de intentarlo. ¿Me estas diciendo que tu lo ganaste en el primer intento? - Kendall asintió

-la verdad, yo era una niña preciosa. Realmente no teníamos intención de ganar, era un juego, pero gané. Así, sin esforzarme. - empezó a sobar uno de sus brazos, se veía nerviosa - es difícil de explicar, al parecer mi madre lo vio como algo bueno para mi. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me ponía coreografías mas difíciles, peinados más extravagantes, pestañas más pesadas y uñas realmente dolorosas - esto último lo dijo mientras le agarraba la mano a Brianna y contemplaba las delicadas y falsas uñas que portaba -son muy lindas, te hicieron un buen trabajo - la menor se sonrojo -un día ya no fue divertido y mi madre se estaba obsesionando. El día que no gane y vi que estaba decidida a hacerme ganar a costa de mi bienestar, fue cuando bote todo por la borda. No hablamos en semanas

La menor de las rubias sintió como sus ojos se empezaron a aguadar, recordó como sus padres la apoyaron en todo momento, recordó como la abrazaban si no llegaba a ganar, lloraban con ella y después la llevaban a comer helado para levantarle el ánimo. Pero algo que su madre siempre le dijo fue que siempre la apoyarían incluso si ya no quería concursar. Pero para Brianna Buttowski ese momento nunca llego, aun concursaba en certámenes de belleza pero en el área juvenil. Su sueño dorado era llegar a ser miss universo

Kendall sonrió melancólica y regreso a su casa.

Brianna no imaginaba el tormento que su vecina vivía a diario; volvió a su hogar con las tiaras aun en su mano y se sentó en un escalón

-Hola pastelito - saludo su madre mientras guardaba la aspiradora en el closet de la sala -¿te pasa algo querida? - le pregunto al verla tan seria

-mamá… tu… - titubeo

-¿Brianna que sucede? - volvió a preguntar su madre mientras se sentaba a su lado en las escaleras preocupada

-mamá… - la vio directo a los ojos -¿seguirías queriéndome si nunca hubiera ganado un concurso?

La pelirroja madre sintió que le sacudían el suelo

-pero que cosas dices hija, por supuesto que te seguiría queriendo - la abrazo fuertemente -tus hermanos y tu son lo más importante para mí. No importa que tan mal se porten, no importa si destrozan media ciudad - se separo y le limpio una lagrima -o incluso si nunca ganan un estúpido concurso - la joven rubia sonrió -ustedes son mi vida, mi razón de vivir cada día. - La beso tierna mente y la volvió a abrazar.

Brianna Buttowski se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuando su madre les llamaba para que bajaran a cenar, salió de su habitación vestida con ropa deportiva y no con su usual blusa rosa y mini short de mezclilla.

Kick y Brad la vieron y se empezaron a burlar de ella

-oye Brianna, te llamaron de la maratón 10k de Boston, dicen que te extraviaste en la última vuelta - dijo Brad con burla

La rubia lo ignoro por completo. Kick al notarlo se tenso

-¿Qué te pasa Brianna? Nunca antes te habíamos visto con ropa deportiva

-y mucha gente de este pueblo nunca te habían visto sin ese estúpido casco de medio doble de riesgo, y nadie te dijo nada

*huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu*

Se escuchó a lo lejos de Brad

-oye tranquila ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso estas en esos días del mes?

La joven rubia lo fulminó con la mirada, Kick solo levanto los brazos en señal de paz.

Honey al verla suspiro y la abrazo

-querida ya no estés triste, tú no eres ella. Desgraciadamente le toco una mala familia.

-lo sé mamá, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que si ustedes no fueran tan maravillosos, correría su misma suerte. Es que, hubieras visto su mirada, estaba llena de tristeza

-pobre Kendall

El medio doble de riesgo al escucharla nombrar de inmediato levanto la vista

-¿Perkins estaba triste? - dijo tratando de unirse a la plática. Su hermana asintió y de inmediato se imagino que fue por la conversación que tuvo con Gunther en la mañana. Se sintió culpable

-mamá… ¿puedo invitarla a cenar? Si yo estoy triste no quiero imaginarme como esta ella

La pelirroja madre asintió y se dirigió a la cocina para poner otro plato en la mesa mientras la joven rubia corría a la casa de su vecina

Al principio Kendall se negó, no quería ver a Kick después del incidente matutino, pero Brianna fue tan insistente y amenazo con volver a hacer ese molesto chillido, que termino por aceptar.

Pollo frito, el plato principal de la cena de esa noche.

La plática entre las dos hermosas rubias fue lo más delicioso de la velada, era como si después de la conversación de esa tarde se hubiera abierto un nuevo mundo entre ellas dos. Platicaron de tantas cosas, trucos de belleza, accesorios de moda e incluso contaron un par de anécdotas graciosísimas que hicieron a Brad lanzar el refresco por la nariz.

Todos reían y disfrutaron la noche.

Casi al finalizar, la joven rubia le confió que a pesare de que su madre siempre estaba con ella y la apoyaba, siempre sintió la necesidad de tener una hermana con quien compartir momentos como esos.

Kendall recordó a su propia hermana, Dios ¿hace cuanto que no hablaba con ella que apenas y recordaba que tenía una?

Sonrió…

-si tu prometes ayudarme con mi invernadero, yo te prometo asesorarte en el próximo certamen

-¿estarás conmigo? - dijo emocionada

-tras bambalinas - y le extendió el dedo meñique para hacerle una promesa, Brianna grito de felicidad. Kendall se tapo los oídos, pero al verla tan feliz empezó a gritar y saltar junto con ella.

* * *

Ya en su casa, algo mareada por tanto brincoteo, la joven Perkins se sentó en el balcón de su ventana, contemplaba la hermosa luna en todo su esplendor. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero mordió su lengua tan fuerte, había recordado a sus padres. Pero no iba a llorar, había estado tan feliz que el recuerdo de ellos no iba a empañar su felicidad, no otra vez.

A lo lejos un joven Buttowski la contemplaba a ella, la vio tan serena, quería hablar de lo ocurrido en la mañana, pero al verla tan tranquila en ese lugar, prefirió no alterarla, había tenido una noche muy relajada

-tal vez mañana… - se dijo así mismo, mientras se acomodaba en la obscuridad.

Kendall Perkins nunca se dio cuenta que unos ojos amorosos la observaban esa noche

_**CONTINUARA…**_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Buenas noches a todos, lamento enormemente la tardanza para continuar este fic. Leí todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, y me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia.

Prometo ya no ausentarme tanto. Pero la verdad había tenido problemas con el internet (el ingrato de mi esposo tuvo la genial idea de cambiar de compañía telefónica e internet, ya se imaginaran el calvario que tuve que soportar, pelea tras pelea con los monopolios. Pero bueno, creo que al fin quedo)

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Se habían imaginado a Kendall como concursante de reina de belleza?

A que no se esperaba eso, verdad

Bueno, ya solo falta uno o dos capítulos para el final. No pienso hacer esta historia laaaarga y tediosa. Prefiero hacerlas reír un rato y que queden conformes con poco y no decepcionarlas, ¿okidoki?

Las quiero mucho, su paleta favorita de despide de ustedes

**TUTSIPOP **


End file.
